Songs of Twilight
by Cheerios13
Summary: Songs I have heard on the radio or I have on my Ipod that i think work perfectly for the book! Please read it is totally worth it! I will appreciate it immensely! Thank you much!Rr!
1. Chapter 1

Happy

By: Brandi Carlile

I don't hang around that place no more  
I'm tired of wearing circles in the floor  
And I don't carry myself very well  
I've gotten so much braver  
Can you tell

I'm happy  
Can't you see  
I'm alright  
But I miss you Amber Lee

And I line my secrets up all one by one  
I put 'em all away when I was done  
And I would really love to hear your voice sometime  
To close a little distance in my mind

I'm happy  
Can't you see  
I'm alright  
But I miss you Amber Lee  
Amber Lee

Where have you been all these years  
And how could you just disappear  
And when did you stop  
Loving me

I'm happy  
Can't you see  
I'm alright  
But I miss you Amber Lee

I'm alright  
But I miss you Amber Lee

--------------------------------------

A/N

Some Translations!!

Okay, basically this song is taking place during Edward's absence. The rest i think you can work out!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

18th Floor Balcony

By Blue October

I close my eyes and I smile  
knowing that everything is alright  
to the core  
close that door  
is this happening?  
My breathe is on your hair  
I'm unaware  
that you opened the blinds and let the city in  
god, you held my hand  
as we stand  
taking in everything.

and I knew it from the start  
so my arms are open wide  
your head is on my stomach  
and we're trying so hard not to fall asleep

but here we are  
on this 18th floor balcony...  
we're both flying away.

We talked about moms and dad's  
about family's pasts  
getting to know where we came from  
our hearts were on display  
for all to see  
I can't believe this is happening.  
I raised my hand as if to show you I was yours  
that I was so yours for the taking  
I'm still so your for the taking  
that's when I felt the wind pick up  
I grabbed the rail while choking up  
these words to say and then you kissed me...  
I knew from the start  
so my arms are open wide  
and your head is on my stomach  
and we're trying so hard not to fall asleep

but here we are  
on this 18th floor balcony...

I knew from the start  
so my arms are open wide  
your head is on my stomach  
and we're trying so hard not to fall asleep

here we are  
on this 18th floor balcony...  
we're both flying away.

and I'll try to sleep  
to keep you in my dreams  
so I can bring you home with me  
and I'll try to sleep  
and you keeping you in my...dreams

I knew it from the start  
my arms are open wide  
your head is on my stomach  
we're not going to sleep  
but here we are  
on this 18th floor balcony...we're both..  
Flying away

--------------------------------------------

You have to **listen** to the whole song to feel the "twilightyness" of it all.

**Go to youtube and search: 18th floor balcony twilight**

you won't regret it!

And thanks to all who reviewed so quickly! I'm flabbergasted! If you give me song names and artists that you think are twilight worthy, i will look over and hopefully post!

Thanks for all the support

it made my day!

and please don't quite reviewing!

It means the world to me!

Much love,

ELVEE


	3. Close Your Eyes

Oooo, was reminded to make the whole disclaimer stuff.

so here we go

**I do NOT own any of the TWILIGHT characters. ONLY Stephenie Meyer does and probably Little, Brown and Company (you know the publisher)**

Also, though i know the disclaimer is the rules and is required and all, but would anyone ever CLAIM the twilight books as their own and poof now they do belong to them, its not like we are in kidergarten anymore. So if i actually stated in the disclaimer that i DID own the twilight series (i don't please remember this) and the characters DO belong to me (once again a lie) would i get like attacked tomorrow by the police department because i CLAIMED to own the series an all (once again, this is ALL hypothetical). Hmm just a rant, and a wonder.

anyway enjoy the stuff below! and BTW the author notes are put there for your enjoyment and they get sad if you don't read them. Believe it or not Author's Notes do have feelings, each and everyone of them, please do not exclude them and read them all. It means the world to them and me! MUCH GRACIAS! NOW ONWARD TO THE BELOVED SONG!

Close Your Eyes

By the most amazing: Bangles

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?

I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?

Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling

[break

Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling

Close your eyes and give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?

[break

Is this burning an eternal flame?

An eternal flame?

(Close your eyes and give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?)

Edwards POV. I know it's a BIT ironic with the whole "do you feel my heart beating" thing, considering our beloved edward has no heart.

Anyway, song seemed to fit. Once again, I'm encouraging your wonderful ideas for song lyrics. They mean the world to me that you care so much to actually help me!

And reviews are welcomed and then worshiped once received. Like seriously, worshiping. Like the whole 60's Beatles worship. That's how intense the review worship goes.  
sorry bout the whole Beatles worship thing, just listening to Penny Lane and you know you gotta love them

So anyway all of the readers are much appreciated!

And did i mention, submitting ideas for songs will get you the WONDERFUL prize of...

A DEDICATION! I MEAN C'MON what's there to resist!

Anyway this author's not is EXTREMELY long but that's okay, i love it anyway.

MUCH MORE LOVE

elvee


End file.
